Doppelganger
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Catherine finds some disturbing evidence at a crime scene. had to raise the rating...may go even higher...not sure yet!
1. Discovery

For Lilly Starbuck :) Let's see how you like to be left hanging hehe :D

Catherine Willows stared at the body before her. She arrived at the crime scene a half hour before, the officers and detectives giving her strange looks as she passed by. She couldn't understand why, till she saw the body. The female that lay before her was her doppelganger. Her exact twin, right down to her hair color. Catherine forced herself to look beyond that and work the case like she was expected too. But soon after she began to procees the scene she found something that made her head spin.

A single sheet of paper with one line "I'm watching you Catherine"


	2. Friends

Gil Grissom drove up to the crime scene and jumped out of his Denali. Leaving his kit in the truck he walked into the house.

"Catherine" he called out in a concerned voice. When he got no answer he began to search.

He found her in the master bedroom, tears in her eyes as stared at the body before her. Her right hand shaking as it clutched a white sheet of paper.

He was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arm around her waist in an attempt to guide her from the room, but she wouldn't move.

"It's me" she whispered softly.

Gil furrowed his brow "No, sweetie" he said accidentally letting the term of affection slip. "It's not you, you're here, alive, right next to me."

"No" she said swallowing the lump in her throat "it's suppose to be me."

He looked over at the body for the first time. Sure enough the woman slain looked like Catherine, right down to the cinnamon red, mid back length tresses.

Gil released Catherine and slipped on a pair of gloves. He pulled open her eyelid to reveal not a crystal blue eye like Catherine's, but a dark brown eye.

"Brown eyes" he said looking back at her "She has brown eyes"

Catherine closed her eyes and turned away from him. He pulled off his glove and wrapped his arms around her from behind, whispering in her ear "Send Lindsey and your mom out of town, stay with me until we catch this guy, I promise you I won't let him hurt you"

Catherine sighed and nodded. She felt a twinge of disappointment as he let her go. She cleared her throat and shook off the feelings that Gil stirred in her, looking up at him as he looked at her.

"Thank you" she said simply

He brushed a stray hair from her face and smiled "What are friends for?"


	3. Wings on a butterfly

Catherine stared out the window of the Denali, watching the desert as it went by. Her mind was occupied with other things though. Who was this bastard that was trying to scare the crap out of her, and why was she letting him do a damn good job at it?

Gil reached over from the driver's side and took her hand. "Don't let him into your head, Catherine…that's what he wants; don't give him what he wants"

She looked over at him with a sigh "too late for that" she quipped

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb "Cat" he began and she cut him off with a laugh that she couldn't help

"Cat? You haven't called me that in years!" she smiled

He smiled back, glad to see her beautiful eyes lighting up again. "Well that will have to change now won't it?"

Her smile stayed for a moment and then faded "Who can it be Gil? An old boyfriend? Someone from an old case?"

"I don't know, but I promise he won't come anywhere near you. I'm not going to leave your side. By the time we find him your either going to be so sick of me or lost without me"

She chuckled "Like wings on a fly huh?"

"Like wings on a butterfly" he smiled


	4. Control

They got to his home and he escorted her inside. She immediately called her mother and Lindsey and told them to use the emergency credit card, go to Los Angeles and stay there till she called.

When she hung up she turned to Gil. "I hope they will be safe there" she said softly.

He sat next to her on the couch and hugged her. "I'm sure they will be. I'll call Jim and have his detective friend keep an eye on them ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt safe with Gil. Safer than she ever had with anyone. She knew if anyone could protect her it was him.

"Are you tired, Cat?" he asked shaking her from her thoughts

"A little" she said softly

"Ok, you take the bed and I'll take the couch" he said standing up

"No, I don't want to throw you out of your bed, I'll sleep here" she protested

"No, no, I'll be fine here…I like the couch" he smiled

She smiled and stood up, hugging him tightly. "Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me Cat…" he said biting off the last of his sentence. He couldn't tell her that, not yet, and certainly not now.

She kissed his cheek "You know…I would actually feel better if you were in the room with me"

He looked at her "Cat…"

She laughed "Come on Gil, we are both adults, best friends in fact, we can share a bed"

He sighed. Being so close to her, in the same bed was going to be tempting…too tempting…but he was an adult, he could control himself. "Alright, I'll get you something to sleep in"


	5. Changing

He walked into his bedroom and pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt for her. The sweats were two sizes too big but at least she would be warm.

He handed her the clothes and she walked to the bedroom. After giving her a few minutes to change he walked back in to find her clad only in his Cubs t-shirt wiping off her eye makeup in the adjacent bathroom.

"oh, sorry" he said turning away "I thought you were finished"

"I am" she smiled tossing the tissue she was using into the wastebasket "the sweats are too big…hell this shirt is too big too, but it will work"

He turned back to her and took in the sight. The shirt came down to just above mid thigh, giving him an incredible view of her legs. the shirt also hugged her curves in all the right places. He must have been staring too long because she walked over and stood in front of him.

"why don't you take a picture?" she asked

He blushed and turned away. "I'm gonna go change" he said pulling out his pajamas. He only wore flannel pants to bed so he closed the door to the bathroom and changed quickly, walking out a few moments later bare chested

It was Catherine's turn to stare. She would have never guessed that he had such a great body under his baggy clothes. He didn't have a six pack by any definition but he was still fit.

He smiled "Take a picture Cat"

She blushed and turned to fold down the sheets. "Any particular side you sleep on?" she asked

He shook his head "Nope"

Catherine got into bed and pulled the covers over her. Gil got in on the other side and turned his back to her. "Night Cat, sweet dreams"

His answer was the soft steady breathing of a sleeping Catherine Willows

He smiled to himself and added with a whisper "I love you"


	6. Awakinings

Catherine awoke the next morning to a strange but welcome feeling. The strong arms of a man circling her waist and holding her tight against his body.

She snuggled back against him, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck sent shivers down her spine. She was still foggy from sleep, not remembering the day before. Not remembering that it was Gil Grissom who shared the bed she lay in.

Her eyes still closed she reached back and ran her hand through his hair. He responded by attaching his lips to her neck, sucking softly on her porcelain skin, making her moan softly. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The butterfly collection on the wall was a dead giveaway that she was not in her bed. She blinked a few times and then moved onto her back, her companion barely allowing her to do so with his death grip on her. He buried his face into her chest; he was still clearly asleep even though he planted soft kisses to her chest through her shirt. Catherine froze, Gil Grissom was showing her affection, and she liked it. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, playing with his salt and pepper curls.

She contemplated on what to do. Should she wake him? Let him continue? Getting up was out of the question. His grip on her was not going to allow her to do that. She decided to let him be, after all she was happy where she was. Snuggled in his arms, his kisses giving her a few fleeting moments to dream about what could be between them.

She watched as he fell back into a deep sleep, his head pillowed against her breasts and his arms locked around her. She smiled to her self "I love you Gil" she whispered softly before settling back and falling into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Dreams

Gil stirred in his sleep. He was dreaming, he had to be. Catherine, his Cat, was asleep in his arms. He inhaled and the sweet smell of peaches invaded his senses. He had had this dream before. Next he would kiss her and then he would wake up.

He snuggled against her more. This time he wanted the dream to last. He didn't want to wake up just yet, not without holding on a while longer.

She shifted in her sleep and he looked at her. She had never done that before in his dreams. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "mmm, gomornin" she said sleepily.

Gil stared at her as the reality of the situation hit him. This wasn't a dream, Catherine was actually in his bed.

"Good Morning" he said a bit confused

"Did you sleep well?" She asked

He nodded "You?"

She smiled "mmhum, I hardly noticed your death grip" she laughed

He suddenly realized he was holding her around the waist, almost clutching her body to him. He let go of her "Sorry" he mumbled getting up and walking to the bathroom.

She frowned and sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest. Did she say something wrong?

He came out a few moments later and saw her staring out the window. "Cat? Something wrong?"

She looked at him, resting her head on her knees. "You tell me"

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She sighed "Never mind" she said getting up and walking to the bathroom. He grabbed her arm "talk to me Cat"

She looked up at him "well you hold me all night, kiss my neck and chest in your sleep, then once you wake up you act like I have cooties"

He laughed at her last word, she frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Cooties" he smiled pulling her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…I mean…"

She smiled and hugged him "Maybe you and I should have a little talk" she looked up at him "After I use the restroom"

He smiled and let go of her "I'll be right here"


	8. Revelations

Catherine walked out of the bathroom and found gil laying in bed. He patted the bed next to him. "Come here"

She got in bed next to him and he put his arm around her "So…"

She smiled "Last night…"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" he said rubbing her arm

"No, you didn't, it felt good to have your arms around me…I felt safe…" she looked up at him, into his eyes "loved"

"You are loved" he smiled "I love you"

His words brought tears to her eyes "I have wanted to hear you say that for years"

"I have wanted to say that for years" he said with a sad smile

"so what do we do?" she asked

"We take it one day at a time" he said hugging her close "I don't care about the rules the lab has. I want to be with you and I don't care if they fire me."

She looked up at him and smiled "I love you"

"And I love you my cinnamon haired vixen" he laughed

She blushed "Kiss me"

"Gladly" he said leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. The chaste kiss sent a shock through her body, as it did his. He deepened the kiss; running is tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entry. She gladly let him in, her tongue batting with his. When they were finally breathless they parted.

"Wow" she said softly

He smiled "You can say that again"

She laughed softly "You hungry?"

He nodded "Ok, I'll make us breakfast" she smiled standing up

"You want me to help?"

"No, that's ok my bugman" she winked and walked out of the room

Gil sat back and put his hands behind his head. With a smug smile he laughed "I must be the luckiest man in the world"


	9. Found

So sorry for the lack of updates! family drama and other projects have put this on the backburner but I will try and get it updated asap!

Xo

StarbucksTink

* * *

Catherine walked into the kitchen feeling as if she were on cloud nine. She couldn't stop smiling. She opened the fridge and pulled out what she needed to make omelets. As she began to cook she thought she heard a noise in the living room. She looked over and seeing nothing out of place she shrugged and continued with her task.

Reaching over on the counter she turned on the radio. Classical music filled the room and she made a face. Adjusting the tuner she found Sara Bareilles singing Love Song and she began to sing softly along as she cooked.

She finished up and put everything on a tray. As she was walking back, something on the coffee table caught her eye. The plain white envelope stuck out like a sore thumb on the dark wood. Clearly printed on the front was her name.

She balanced the tray in one hand and picked it up. Her first thought was Gil and she softly smiled to herself. She opened it and pulled out the single white sheet of paper. Her heart stoped and she dropped the tray she was holding, breaking dishes and covering the floor with food.

The hand written one line jumped off the page "I found you"


End file.
